The Arms of the Ocean are Carrying Me
by meganlucindaxo
Summary: This is the story of the 70th Hunger Games, the year the poor mad girl from District Four bet the odds and came out victorious.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

This is a story that I'm doing for one of my roleplay accounts, and I figured I'd post it here, too. Enjoy!

* * *

"Annie, come on. We have to go."

I turn my head to look over my shoulder, the breeze blowing my hair into my face, only to see my sister, Ivory. We look similar; both with the same color hair, the same color eyes. Mine is much more messy, though. I barely ever do it- what's the point, it'd only get ruined by the sea, anyways. Besides, my messy hair suits me- the girls in my class told me so. Then again, they said it suited the poor girl… Those girls are mean. I stay away from them as much as I can, yet somehow they still find me.

Ivory's hair, on the other hand, is flat and straight; I don't know how it can naturally be that way, not when my own looks so different. The girls envy her beautiful hair, I don't, though. Once, when I was little, I asked my mother about it, and she simply said that everyone was different, on the outside and the inside. It was a good enough answer for me at the time, so I dropped the subject. But that was years ago. Maybe I'll ask her again later.

"It starts in twenty minutes, you can't stay here," This time my arm is grabbed- she tries to pull me up, but I stay firmly planted on the ground. The reaping starts soon, I don't want to go. There isn't a day I hate more than reaping day.

"I have to wait for him…" I tell her quietly; by 'him' I mean Finnick Odair, my best friend, who's a victor. He told me he'd be here. But he's not. Again.

Ivory sighed. "You'll see him there, Ann, he's not coming. You know the victors have things to do today." She spat out the word 'victor' like it was a curse, a bad thing. Ivory sees Finnick as a cold blooded murderer, which again, I don't understand. She's nineteen, the same age as Finnick- she knew him before he was reaped, kind of, and she should know he's not hearless.

I swallow back the need to defend Finnick, and stop protesting. Instead, I stand up and brush the sand off my dress, shoving on my green flats before hurrying after her. These shoes were hers, once. A hole is in the heal, and the sand fills them up quickly, not that I mind. The dress I'm in is also a hand-me-down, and it's white; it's a bit torn in places, but it was the nicest one I have. Any extra money my family has doesn't go to things like clothes, so I never have any new outfits. Finnick offered to buy me something nicer to wear, but I refused. No way would I ever take his money, that's greedy. I don't want to be greedy. And, those mean girls in school would probably make up a rumor about how I had done something.._ sexual_ with him to get some money… I'd much rather be the poor girl. At least that's true.

On the way to the square we meet up with our parents, as well as our neighbors. Zenner, my other best friend, has been my neighbor for as long as I can remember. Whenever I'm not with Finnick, I'm with him. Most of the time we're just silly, taking walks around the district or going swimming.

Zenner is big and strong, twice, maybe three times the size of me. His family is a tad bit wealthier than mine, simply because Zenner has had a job cleaning and gutting fish since he was eleven. Still, I don't know how he's so huge. Being almost an opposite of Finnick, he has short black hair that's spiked in the front, as well a brown eyes that are so dark they look black. It's easy to get lost in them.

Nudging me in the ribs, Zenner smiles. This is his last reaping, his name is in there seventeen times. "Nervous, Cresta? Don't be. Your name is in there, what, five times? Six? How old are you anyways?" He was only teasing, of course, but I can't smile on this day. The only thing I want to do is hug Finnick. But he's not here.

Why isn't he here?

"Zenner, can we just wallow in the silence, please?" I ask him gently. by the way he looks at me, I know he can tell I'm being serious. Drifting into my thoughts, I remember when Finnick was reaped at the age of fourteen- I was only twelve at the time, it was my very first reaping. Everything was new to me back then, everything was so scary. It is still scary, of course, but I feet as though some of my childhood has disappeared since that day.

My older friend shuts up, shoving his hands into his pockets. My parents aren't crying yet. I don't want them to cry. If they cried, I'll cry. Each year, after the reaping, I go far out in the ocean and cry… Everything is just so sad, so depressing. We haven't had a victor since Finnick won, and I doubt this year will be any different, which means two people will die from our district.

Once we make it to the square my eyes automatically search the crowd. Finnick is up on stage, that arrogant, cocky look plastered on his face. This is the 'Capitol' Finnick, not my Finnick. I want to hug my Finnick. His eyes meet mine and I gulp, watching the dread creep into his. He mouths something to me. I don't catch what it is.

"Next," The stern voice of the peacekeeper ushers me forward, and I hand over my finger. I'm too lost in my thoughts to feel the prick, to hear the snickers from the girls around me, or to notice where Ivory has gone without saying goodbye. I'm just focusing on the fact that this is the second last reaping of my life. I can do this. I have to.

Robotically I make my way to my section with the other seventeen year old girls, ignoring the shoves I receive on the way. They call me weak, and pathetic. Over and over. Whispers in my ears. Once, someone had even told me that she would have liked to see how I would have managed in the arena. Everyone knows I've never trained before, that I refuse to. That comment was overly cruel and it made me cry for a long time that night. I know the hatred towards me is simply because they are jealous that Finnick is my friend and not theirs, but I still don't quite understand it. Not once have I ever said anything mean to anyone; I'm more of the 'soak it all in and cry about it later' type. I don't know if I'd be able to stand up for myself if I had to.

Someone taps my arm gently, bringing me back to reality. I always was a daydreamer, since I was a child, and it's not like I can help it. By the time I'm back to my senses, the short film they show each year is over, and the escort is going to draw the names of the tributes from those big glass containers.

I click out again; do I really want to know the name of the girl being sent to her death? No. It could be someone I know. I don't know what I'd do. Even if it was one of those cruel girls, I'd be upset. No one deserves to die.

As the crowd falls dead silent, I come back. Why is everyone looking at me? And that wailing coming from the audience… My mother.

A path is cleared in front of me, but I don't know why. My name wasn't called. It couldn't of been.

"Miss Cresta? Where are you, Sweetheart?"

My eyes filled up with tears and I take a single step forward. They glance to my parents, who are falling apart in the crowd. Then to Ivory, who is emotionless, stunned into silence. Then to Zenner who has an expression of pure anger. He was doing all he could not to jump out and grab me, and everyone knows it. The eighteen year olds around him back away from him.

Lastly, my eyes scan over the girls around me, the bullies, and they all look sad. Pity, was what it was. Not sadness. Everyone knows I'm going to be the first to die. They know it, I know it.

As the peacekeepers make a move towards the place my feet are planted in, I scurry up to the stage, wiping at my eyes. I want to walk into Finnick's arms, but I can't. Not right now.

"It's Annie," I whimper, and the escort has to bend over to hear me, my voice is _that_ quiet and gentle. Pathetic.

"Well, Annie, on to our male tribute!"

I need to run. I need to hide. I need to be anywhere but here right now. They are going to take me, and throw me into an arena, where I will be gutted like a fish. That was what the girls wanted to see, wasn't it? To watch me die first?

Covering my face up with my hands, I whimper into my palms. I'm not going to last two seconds in the arena.

"Zenner Bennett!"

My head snaps up, only to watch Zenner storm angrily up to the stage. Without a word, or care in the world, he collects my tiny, trembling body into his arms, stroking my hair and whispering words about how he plans to protect me.

The escort wraps it up, and all I can feel are Finnick's eyes burning into the back of my head. And it's then I realize that only one person comes home, me or Zenner, or both of us, are going to die.


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbyes

This is the fanciest room I've even seen, I've decided. Everything is so plush- the floors, the chairs, everything. I run my hands over the chair I'm sat in, trying to memorize the way it feels. I have been in a room like this once before, five years ago. When Finn was reaped.

I dream about that day a lot. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that fear I felt. But Finnick promised he'd come home. And Finnick Odair doesn't make promises he can't keep.

I never took my eyes off the screen during his games. I remember I would sit, cross legged, in front of our very small television and cry most of the day. I also remember that I had sent the little, tiny bit of money that I had to Mags in the Capitol. I found out later that it was put towards the trident he was given by a sponsor.

I'm glad I helped him somehow, even if it was only a little bit of money.

But now, this is different. I'm the one that's going into the arena, not Finnick. I know Zenner is in the room beside mine, and I really wish we could be together for this. But we can't. They won't let us.

Capitol people are mean. So are the peacekeepers. I haven't done anything wrong, I don't understand why they're so cruel. Not just to me, but to everyone. Panem hasn't done anything wrong, so why do we deserve the hunger games? I don't get it, and I doubt I ever will, considering I'm going to die in a matter of days.

I'm not afraid of death. At least I don't think I am. Heaven is where I'll be going, so I'm not afraid. Maybe people my age are nicer up there, and they'll be my friends, not enemies. Maybe there's no such thing as the hunger games up there, and all there is to do is swim and fish all day long. I wonder what the beaches are like up there.

My head snaps up when the door opens. Ivory stands in front of me, staring at me. She doesn't cry, she doesn't move, she just stares at me. I hope she isn't in shock, that can't be healthy. The amount of time we get together is three minutes, but what is there to say? I love you and I hope you come home? We both know we love each other, and we both know I won't be coming home, so it's pointless.

The seconds tick by, but they feel like hours. She just stares at me, looking me up and down, up and down, over and over. Maybe she's trying to memorize me. Yeah, that's probably it.

When the peacekeeper calls out that we have thirty seconds left, she finally walks to me. She bends down and kisses my forehead gently, before wiping her thumbs under my eyes.

"You're coming home." Are the three words she offers me before turning around and walking out. Why would she say that? To give me false hope?

Or maybe she thinks it because she knows Zenner is going to be in there with me. I remember when we were little, Ivory used to tease the two of us by singing this song, that went something like, _'Annie and Zenner, swimming in the sea, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage.'_

It used to annoy me a lot. Zenner is my brother. I can't even think about kissing him. The only person I can think about kissing is Finnick.

But I don't think that's what Zen feels about me. He's tried to kiss me before, but I've told him no. I don't like him like that. But he likes me like that. Love is confusing. I don't think I ever want to be in love. Well, it's not like I'll ever have the chance, anyways.

The only other people to come in are my parents. They hold me and they cry silently, which makes me cry. I turn into a sobbing mess, and the peacekeepers yank them away from me before I have a chance to choke out I love you. I curl into myself and continue to cry as I'm led out of the room.

What does it matter, how the people of the Capitol see me? I'm not going to change for them, maybe I would if I had the chance of winning, but still.

The second I'm with Zenner, he puts his arm around me. He doesn't look like he's been crying. I know his family isn't as close as mine, but still. He's so big, he can use a knife, he might have a chance of winning this.

I hide my face in his side, hearing the cameras go off as we climb onto the train. The second I see Finnick, I go from being in Zenner's arms, to his. He holds me and strokes my back gently, not offering any words. Again, there isn't much to say right now.

Everyone that is on the train right now- myself, Zenner, Finnick, Mags, and our escort, who's name I'm yet to know- knows that me and Finnick are best friends. It doesn't matter to them if I cry to him. He's my mentor, I can do that.

Normally the female escort takes the female tribute, but I know Finnick'll never stand for that. I doubt he'd want to help Zenner anyways. I don't think they like each other very much.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Train

Note: Has anyone heard Government Hooker by Lady Gaga? So good, so Finnick. And the next chapter should be much longer. Should be posted tomorrow!

* * *

"This is your room, Cresta. Mine is right next to yours, so if you need anything throughout the night, come on over, 'kay?" Zenner points to a room, and cautiously I peek it open. It's been an hour or two since we first got on the train, and I've spent it crying into Finnick's neck. Apparently Zenner went exploring.

I sniffle, wiping my eyes again. I know my face is puffy and swollen, but I just don't care. It's only Zenner. Finnick is talking to Mags in the dining car, I think- we're supposed to go meet them for dinner in a half hour.

"Okay," I say quietly, nodding my head. I step into the room and offer him a tiny smile before closing the door. I need a minute to collect my thoughts.

I count the things that I know are definitely real in my head: My name is Annie Cresta. I'm seventeen, and I was reaped into the 70th Hunger Games. Both of my best friends are here with me. One of them is my mentor, the other is my district partner. The chances that I'm going to come out of there alive are very slim.

But do I even want to come out of there?

I remember awhile ago when Finnick told me about the things he's being forced to do. I don't know how he does it, I really don't. I'd never be able to. Something as simple as kissing is a long shot for me, I'd never be able to… sleep with someone. Especially not the monsters in the Capitol.

No, I can't think like that. I need to try to get out of there, I have to. My family need me, my parents need me. Finnick needs me. I think I'm his breath of fresh air… but- If I come out alive, that means Zen will die.

My thoughts make me break down in tears all over again. I slide down the door and curl my knees up to my chest, sobbing into them. I can't act like this once we get to the Capitol, I can't. I decide that today will be my day of weakness, and then I'll toughen up by tomorrow. I have to. The other people will eat me alive if I don't.

Distraction. I need a distraction. Slowly, I stand up, and wipe my cheeks off again. I look around the room, for something to do, maybe a rope to tie knots in, before going to the dresser. How do the people that put the clothes in here know my sizes? Do they know everyone's sizes?

I find a pretty blue dress; it's clean and there isn't a hole in sight. Stripping free of my clothes, I slip into it- it's kind of big, but it'll do. It's the only thing I can find that doesn't look… Capitol-like right now. I don't know what to do with my clothes from home, so I throw them onto my bed instead.

Once that is done and I wait for the redness in my eyes to go down, I make my way out to the dining car. I'm quiet, as I slide into my seat, and I don't really make eye contact with anyone. Embarrassment wouldn't be the word that I'm feeling; I don't know what I'm feeling. It just seems like everyone knows that I'm going to die, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

Finnick sits on one side of me, Zenner on the other. I pick at my food, listening to everyone else talk, and make no attempt at joining in on the conversation.

I eat until I know the others will be satisfied- I'm used to not eating much, I'm used to being hungry- and then I get up and scurry back to my room. This is my weak day. I don't have to be strong until tomorrow.

I collapse onto my belly atop the bed, ignoring the knocks on the door. "What?" I mutter, and before I realize it, the side of my bed is sunk down. A hand is on my back, rubbing designs. It feels like a knot- the shape, I mean. It's not a circle or a square, but a knot.

"I'm going to get you out of there. I promise," Finnick's voice. My Finnick. Not Capitol Finnick.

I turn my head to the side and look at him, "Don't promise that. You don't make promises you can't keep."

"Why not? You need to believe you have a chance, Annie. You can swim, you can fish, you can make nets and tie every knot there is. That's more than some other people can do. You can't give up on yourself. Zenner will protect you, and I'll.. I'll get you sponsors. You're coming home."

The room we're in is dark. I don't want to call it my room- my room is the tiny one I have at home. This room… it's a cell. I'm trapped here against my will. I can't see much of his face, but I can see a bit of his hair. I reach up and touch it, running my hand through it. How many other people have done that?

"Okay," I whisper, nodding. "I won't give up." He then leans down to kiss my forehead, before getting up to leave my room. I wish I could reach out and grab his hand, I wish I could tell him to stay with me. But I can't. My mouth doesn't produce words properly.

After I hear the door click shut, I close my eyes. Finnick Odair does strange- very strange- things to me. By the time I fall asleep, I have butterflies in my belly.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Opening Ceremony

The Capitol is as scary as I originally thought. Finnick had told me what the women here did to him, and as I stare out the window I feel sick. What if I happened to win? Would they make me do those things? If Zenner won, would they make him?

I squeeze my eyes shut and turn away from the window. Zenner is waving and giving smiles, but I just can't manage it. Of course, Zen knows nothing about the Capitol Finnick- he believes it's all rumors- and it's not like I can tell him, but still. He doesn't seem so concerned when I sit down to keep from falling over.

The train ride lasted for two days. I've been on this train, with these people, listening to survival tactics for two whole days. We're one of the last trains to arrive at the Capitol, and Finnick told me that we have to go and meet our stylists and prep team. I don't want them to dress me up all fancily for the opening ceremonies, that isn't me. I'm the poor girl that wears her sisters hand-me-downs.

A moment before the train doors open, Finn pulls me to the side. He tells me that he's still going to help me, he's still going to get me out of there, but we can't talk like we're friends. He's just my mentor to these people, not my best friend. I have to remember that I can't hug him if I'm scared now- not if we're in public, anyways.

The thought makes me sad, but I nod anyways. He knows what to do, what's best. He's been though this before.

I silently get off the train once the doors are open. Zenner holds my hand protectively, waving with the other. The only thing I do is smile at a few of the strange looking faces, hiding behind Zenner's big body. The thought doesn't occur to me that I should try to gain sponsors- what's the point? Everyone already knows how afraid I am from the reaping, anyways. Surely the tape has been broadcast all over Panem the past few days.

The others sat down on in the lounge of the train and watched the recap one night, but I stayed in my room and wrote letters home. To my parents, Ivory, Zenner- if he wins, and Finnick. Finnick's took the longest. I confessed things I should have confessed long ago in his letter.

Once inside the training center, Finnick stops us. "Alright, here's where we split up. You each go with your prep team, I have other things to do. Mentor things to do." His eyes turn sad for a moment, and I know that he has a meeting with a women already. "After that, we'll come and collect you from them, and then it's time for the opening ceremonies. Don't be nervous." He speaks in a hushed tone, like he doesn't want anyone to hear him, and throws me a look before turning around and walking over to a group of Capitolites. I feel sick again.

"Mags," I whisper under my breath, and she wraps her arm around my shoulders. I barely know the women yet she still acts like the Grandma I never had. "I feel sick."

"You'll be okay, you're probably just hungry," she tells me back with a nod, and just as she does, six people surround us. They're scary looking and I flinch backwards, trying not to look at them. They're certainly Capitol people.

"Annie?" One of them says; she has purple hair, violet eyes, and tanned skin with purple swirls covering it. Other than that she looks normal. Her clothes are nice, I like them. Simple jeans and a t-shirt, though the t-shirt is completely sparkly with big shoulder pads. It hurts my eyes to look at for too long.

I slowly raise my hand, as if to say 'here'.

"And... Zenner?" She says again, quirking an eyebrow. Zenner nods.

"Perfect. Looks like we have the right tributes then," the six of them laugh likes it's the funniest thing in the world. I don't understand. "Miss Cresta, you'll be coming with us."

She gestures to two other people. One has long eyelashes and long nails that match her waist length hair, the other has a shaved head that has tattoos covering it. They're all females- scary, Capitol females, but still females- and I can't help but wonder if Finnick specifically asked for this.

Zenner's are also females, but I don't pay much attention to them. In a moment I'm torn away from Mags, getting guided through hallways. Long nails play with my hair. "Such pretty hair," I hear them talking to each other, as though I'm not even there.

The prep process is long. I'm so uncomfortable being nude, that they start getting annoyed at me for asking for clothes so many times. I can't help it if I don't like strangers looking at my tiny body.

There's a scar on my hip that they comment on. I got it from jumping off a cliff once, and I tell them the story. Me and Zenner were bored one day, and we decided to go cliff diving. Once I dove off and into the water, my hip got cut on a rock. It hurt for days.

They cover it up with makeup.

Why don't they want me to be me? I don't understand. I drift off into my thoughts about home and let them do what they please with me.

When I come back to reality, I'm sat in front of a mirror. There's a new lady with me, the other three prep members gone. I gasp slightly, wondering if the person I see is me, because it doesn't look like it. I look like a mermaid, or what I imagine a mermaid to look like.

My hair is down in wavy over my shoulders, with pieces of sea weed weaved into it. There is very little makeup on my face, luckily, and the new lady said they want me to keep my innocence, which was why they didn't use much.

But then, as you look lower, it's different. The bra I'm wearing is green, and covered with scales, and it matches my lower half- which is a fin. They turned me into a mermaid, literally- I have a fin. Well, it's pants, but the way it's arranged when my legs are together makes it look like a fin. The pants are also covered in the green scales and these things that twinkle when I walk.

What I like the most is the fact that the green is the same color of my eyes. At least they didn't change that.

I meet Zenner in the hall afterwards, and he's in a similar outfit, though instead of a bra his lower belly and back has this green makeup covering it. He looks good. Really good.

"Well I'll be damned. Little Cresta's all grown up!" He practically shouts when I meet him. His goal was to make me blush, and he accomplished.

"Zenner! Hush up!" I hit his chest, only to notice my nails. Each one has green scales painted onto them, and they look amazing. I have the urge to bite them, but I refrain. I have a feeling they'd get mad if I did.

The new lady that was in the room with me hurriedly pushes us towards a chariot. We're running late, and the first two are already out. The women scolds us for not hurrying, but I can't help it- it's hard to walk with a fin.

"Zenner," I mumble under my breath once we're finally situated. I wish I could reach out and play with the horses that are going to be pulling us out to the crowd, I never seen any in person before. "I- I don't know if I can do this."

I feel sick again. How many of the people that are going to be in the audience has Finn slept with? How many of them will Finn be trying to get money off of, to send to us? I squeeze my eyes shut again for a moment, but then the chariot begins to move.

The Opening Ceremonies aren't long. President Snow is as scary in person as he is on the TV. I've also realized that I'm not very good in front of crowds- I think I'm just too shy and quiet around strangers.

But before we knew it, it was over. And now I'm back in my room, scrubbing the makeup off my hip so I can see my scar.


	5. Chapter 5 - Training day one

It doesn't seem like I'm getting any sleep, at all. I miss my room, I miss my bed. This bed isn't as comfortable as the one I have home, despite how fluffy it is. I wish I could go home and hide in bed and forget any of this ever happened.

I drag myself out of the mess of blankets and pillows and look at the training outfit that was laid out for me last night. It's a simple outfit, yet I've never worn anything like it- tight black shorts and a green tank top, as well as sneakers. I don't wear shorts or pants often, I'm more of a dress kind of person. Dresses are much easier to remove if you're in a hurry to get into the ocean, you just pull it over your head, with your bikini underneath, and you're good to go. Pants, however, are the things that you have to unbutton and undo and it just takes too much time. There are no buttons on these shorts, though.

Grabbing up the clothes, I head to the bathroom, just as the door to my room swings open. It's Zenner, of course, and I can't help but roll my eyes at him. "Zenner. I could have been changing."

He's got a piece of District Four bread- it's salty and green, made with sea weed- in his hand that he takes bites out of, raising his eyebrows at me. "Hurry, Cresta! You have to eat before training!" He sounds excited. Too excited. My stomach churns.

I take my time getting ready in the bathroom. Training is not something I want to go to.

Once I'm finally done and ready to go, he guides me out to the kitchen where there is a buffet of breakfast food. I take a piece of bread from home and look at him, waiting for him to scold me in some way. He doesn't, and I smirk a tiny bit. It's a victory, getting through a meal without getting scolded about not eating enough from someone.

"Annie, try to learn some things today, okay? You know how to swim, you know how to tie knots, now focus on something else. How to start a fire, poisonous plants, things like that. I know you're not going to go for any weapons, so I'm not going to waste my breath," Finnick explains; he appeared beside us out of nowhere- his eyes are tired. He had a long night. Why didn't I sneak into his room last night? I should have. I could have helped.

"Okay. I can do that. As long as I don't have to touch anything dangerous…" I agree, nodding. What's the point? I'd rather die then hurt someone else, it just wouldn't work.

"And you," He says, pointing to Zenner, "Find some allies. Strong ones. Loyal ones, that will protect you. I'd suggest getting with districts one and two, they're always the strongest. Don't stay with them for long during the arena, though- it might not end well if you do." He glances over at me, and Zenner nods. They're talking without saying anything, not wanting to scare me, surely.

_'She's the weakest link. They'll kill her first.'_ Is what Finnick mentally said to Zenner, I know it is. I tilt my head down and look at my shoes instead.

"Now go on, you have to go," Finnick takes the bread from my hand, shooing us towards the elevators. He grabs my elbow, holding me back for a minute, "Come to my room after you're done, okay? Tell me how everything went."

Before long we're in the training room. It's scary, I don't like it. So many weapons line the wall- and I finally get a good look at the other tributes.

There are a three twelve year olds. They're tiny, for the most part, yet one is bigger then me. I look like I'd fit in well with them, I think. They're the ones that look scared to death, like me, and I wish I could hug them and tell them everything will be okay, but I can't. I can't lie to them like that. They're going to die. I'm going to die with them.

I look away from them, to the other people around the room. The careers- the tributes from one and two- are scary. They are all huge. Very, very huge. The girls are just as big as the guys- Zenner would fit in with them perfectly, he's the same size. I, however, look like the twelve year olds.

One of the boys are staring at me. I meet his eyes for a minute, and he smirks. I blush and drop my gaze to the floor. What is he thinking about?

Zenner pushes me behind him slightly, narrowing his eyes at the boy- as protective as ever. The main trainer whose name I missed says we can do our own thing now, and she leaves the room. Before long, the four tributes, who are to be our allies, approach us. I think they've already spoken, because they move like a pack.

I watch them from behind Zenner, with wide eyes. I wish I could be anywhere but here. The same boy that was looking at me reaches around Zenner and twists a piece of my hair around his finger; the only thing I can do it cringe away before Zen slaps it away. The boy just smirks.

"Well, well, well," He starts, speaking on behalf of the other three people. He must be 'the leader' this year. There always is one, the scariest, most brutal one. I glance at him again; if he wasn't so scary I might think he was cute- his hair is short and brown, his skin white. He isn't tanned, like me, but he isn't pale, either. He's somewhere in between and it suits him. He's also huge, very, very huge. The muscles in his arms are bigger than Finnick and Zenner's combined; I get chills thinking about those arms snapping someone's neck. "Look who we have here. District Four."

"I'm Zenner, this is Annie. We're a package deal," says Zenner immediately, getting straight to the point.

"A package deal? That girl will be the first to die!" The girl from District Two says like she's angry. The scary boy shushes her.

"Why a package? Come with us and leave her behind, we'll protect you. She's dead weight," I don't like that they're talking about me like I'm not there. It isn't fair. I step out from behind Zenner, my arms crossed.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room, I can hear, you know," They're just like the bullies in school. This is different, though. I can't go home and cry in my bed. If I don't prove myself strong, I'll die. "And I'm not dead weight. Who are you guys, anyways?"

"Seth," The boy speaks before any of the others have a chance to. "This is Crystal. We're from one. Gemma and Carter over there are from two." He nodded at the other people surrounding us. "Let us think it over today, and we'll let you know tomorrow." Before turning around to go to the knives, he winked at me. My skin turns red again, and I huff under my breath. I wish I didn't blush so much.

Without another word to Zenner I turn around and walk to the fire building station. My mind brings me back to the night Finnick told me about his prostitution, how we were at my cove around the fire. I should have watched him, I should have learnt how to make a fire from him.

For a minute I'm scared I'm going to break down in tears, so I step to the side to wait it out. After another second I resume my walk to the station. I have to be strong for this.

One of the twelve year olds are at the station. She stares at me with wide eyes, scooting away. "Hey, it's okay," I say gently, forcing a smile. She's small, weaker than me. Maybe I won't be the first to die.

"Who are you?" She whispers, clearly scared. Why would she be scared? I'm not scary.

"Annie, from District four." I hold out my hand for her to shake, my nails still painted green. She shakes it, smiling a little.

"Adriana," She says with a nod, "I'm from District three." She's quite plain, like me. Her hair is blond, though, and she has blue eyes. She's beautiful for a young girl, despite how scared she looks. Her fingers shake around the pieces of wood she's working with. We go quiet after that, and I ask the instructor question after question about fires. By the time I'm finished I'm a professional at making fires.

_The next time you go to the cove you'll be able to make the fire,_ I tell myself, _if there's a next time._

I say goodbye to Adriana by giving her a hug, and then I go to find Zenner. He's at the archery station, shooting at the dummies. He looks frustrated when his arrow only hits the dummy in the arm. I stare at him with wide eyes; why would he be so angry over that?

"Go find another station, Annie. Unless you want me to teach you how to shoot?" He looks hopeful, and I shake my head dumbly. There's no way I'll ever be ready to go the arena.

I wander away. The rest of the time I spend watching the other tributes. I notice that most of the tributes are strong this year, apart from a few weaklings. I also notice that I don't stand a chance in the world at winning- it seems like everyone has a strength, besides from me. I wish there was a pool here so I could show off my swimming skills, because that is pretty much the only thing I'm good at.

I try to imagine what Finnick did while he was here. Was he flirting with most of the girls while he trained? I close my eyes, trying not to think about it. I couldn't. I had to stop thinking about Finnick's past or I wouldn't be able to function.

It's quite clear that someone is sitting beside me before I open my eyes. Once I do, I freeze; it's Seth. Zenner is over on the other end of the room, currently practising hand to hand combat. He has no idea that I'm here with him.

Seth puts his arm around me, pulling me to him. He doesn't smell good- he's the opposite of Finnick, really. Finnick smells like the ocean and cologne, this boy… smells gross. Not like home.

"Pretty little thing like you? Oh I definitely know what you can do in our pack," He whispers to me, and I look confused. Of course, I'm going to be the cooker and the fisher and the weaver, that'll be my purpose.

"You're going to be my personal... cheerleader, Mmhm," he continues, "You'll cheer me on after each kill I make, do what I say, when I say it, things like that… and then, maybe I'll let you live past the first night.." I can feel his breath on my ear but I can't push him away. I'm frozen from fear. "And if you breathe a word of this to your little boyfriend over there? You're going to be my very first kill, and I'll make sure it's slow and painful."

With that he gives me a cheeky grin and a thumbs up, walking away like he had just given me some secret advice. I just stare at him. He didn't mean any of that, he was just trying to scare me. That had to be what he was doing.. Still, it definitely worked.

I hang around Adriana for the rest of the day, including during lunch, until I can hide in my room. Every time Finnick or Zenner knocks, I force them out, except for when Finn brings me something to eat. And even then it's only one worded answers for him; the pain on his face is so clear, it hurts my heart. I'm going to die in a week and I'm giving him one worded answers. But I know I'd break down if I talk to either of them, so I can't. I can handle Seth and everything else before the arena without them. I have to.

* * *

_Note: Oh hey guys. New chapter, a long one, too. The longest one yet, I believe. If you want more longer chapters, I'd recommend typing some words into that beautiful box down there and hitting the 'review' button. I love reading them, they make me so, so, so happy. c; Oh, and I'll give you cookies if you do. Yup, cookies. xoxo_


	6. Letters That Were Never Sent

**_Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm taking forever with the next chapter, life has gotten busy. But these are Annie's letters that she wrote for her friends and family in case she died, so I figured I'd post. Next Chapter will be coming soon, promise, and if you like what you're reading, leave a review? Or if you're a fangirl, you can leave a review of you fangirling about the Catching Fire Trailer which is coming out very, very soon. That'd be wonderful too. (EEEEEP!)_**

* * *

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

I want to thank you. Thank you for being as amazing as you both are. Thank you for being as talented as you both are. Thank you for being as loving as you both are. You guys… I couldn't have had better parents. I would never trade you for the world and I love you with all my heart.

I'm sorry for all the things I'm going to miss in the future, but I promise I'll be there, watching over you guys every second, no matter what. Make sure you take care of yourselves, too. No matter what happens, or what you see on that screen, just make sure you take care of yourselves and that you're careful.

My final wish? Don't forget about me. I know I wasn't really around a lot lately… but don't forget, okay? And remember the good things, not the bad things. I'll definitely remember you guys.

This is a really, really hard letter to write. I have so much to say, yet nothing at all. Does that make sense?

Take care of yourselves, I love you both,

**_Annie._**

* * *

_Dear Iv,_

If you get this letter, it means I'm dead. I'm not going to make this a sappy letter, because I know you wouldn't want that. You need to find the good in this, Iv, you have to stay strong and happy. I want you to be happy.

I want you to find a guy and marry him. I want you to laugh and grin and act silly with him. Please keep on living, Ivory. Don't even think about shutting down because of what you see on the screen, please… You have to remember the good things about me, not the bad.

And please give Finnick a try? He can give you and Mommy and Daddy money and food… He's not evil, I promise you. He's a wonderful man. I.. I think I loved him. Or love, actually. Because I still do. I know, you're probably thinking that I'm too young for love, but I just.. he made me happy. Really happy. I don't know if that what you'd call love or not… but I think it is.

I also want you to know that I'll always be with you, no matter what. If you ever need to talk to me, just go to the beach, because I'll be in the sea.

Love you forever,

**_Annie._**

* * *

_Dear Zenner,_

If you get this letter, it means that you've won, and I've died. I want to thank you, Zen. For everything.

You're not just my best friend, you're.. you're my brother. And I know it's going to be hard for you, but I don't ever, ever want you to blame yourself for anything that happened to me in the arena, okay? Please. It was no ones fault but President Snow's, and knowing you, you'll blame yourself.

This.. This is an important letter, Zen. You need to go to Finnick and show him this letter as soon as possible, okay? You can trust Finnick and Mags. You have to. There are… some things that victors have to do, and Finnick needs to explain them to you… please trust him, for me.

What else is there for me to say? There's so much, and I have all the paper in the world, but I don't know what to write. I want this to be a happy etter. You need to celebrate the fact that I've lived for seventeen years, not mourn the fact that I'm in heaven now. And I promise I'll be watching over you, no matter what. So make sure you be a good boy, okay?

I also want you to grow old happy… find someone to love. Find happiness. Please. You deserve it, for everything you've done, I promise you.

Do you remember that time, when we were maybe ten or eleven, and you snuck into my room in the middle of the night, and dumped salt water and sea weed on me? I bet you do, because I do. If you do, anyways, I want you to remember the good memories like that, okay? And most definitely not the bad ones. You need to remember my smile and laugh, not… anything that happened in the arena.

I guess this is goodbye, considering you're forcing me out of my room to eat.

I love you, Zen. Best brother one could ever ask for.

**_Annie._**

* * *

_Dear Finnick,_

I need you.

I love you.

You have to be happy.

Don't hurt yourself. Ever. Please.

Finnick, I don't know how to start this letter. There's so much to say. And, if you do get this letter, it means I've died in the arena… you know it's not your fault, right? That's why I'm writing these letters now.. I've given them to Mags so she can give them to you guys… If I didn't make it out, it was no ones fault. Make sure you congratulate the victor for me.

If the victor is Zenner, you have to tell him about being a victor, Finn. Take him to our cove and explain to him, please.. Speaking of our cove, if you ever need me? That's where I'll be. There, or in the sea. I won't be hard to find. And even though I won't be able to talk back to you or tease you or blush at your words, you have to know I'm listening. And you can talk to me about anything at all.

And, know that I'm probably blushing at you from wherever I'll be.

I… This letter is important, Finnick.. you probably know I've had a.. crush on you for a while now… but I think it might be more than that.. I think I love you… Ever since that first kiss, you had me hooked. And I'll always love you, forever. But that doesn't mean you can't love someone else, okay? I need you to be happy, in order to have peace. If you're miserable.. I don't know what I'd do, Finn. I just need you to be happy again.

I've told Ivory that I love you in her letter. You may want to run away and hide right now before she comes to find you. I don't want to see you up here for a very, very long time, afterall.

Anyways, Finn… Thank you. For everything. You're the best friend I could ever have. Don't forget me.

I love you.

**_Annie. _**


	7. Chapter 6 - Scores and more

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait guys! But here's the next chapter.**

**And... THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER IS OUT.**

**I was very sad that there was no shirtless Finnick, I have to say.**

**It's only a matter of time, though.**

**Read and review and make me happy?**

* * *

I feel so guilty.

We're sat around the television, waiting to hear mine and Zen's scores. Training is over, and I haven't really been talking to any of the others of our team lately. Haven't been eating much, either. Everything with Seth has me so freaked out, even more than the fact that I have to go into the arena in a few days. Each training day he would find little ways to scare me, despite my efforts to hide and ignore him. Finnick must know something's wrong with me, why I haven't been talking to him much. I have a few days left to live, and I've been too quiet. I should be talking to him as much as I can, while I can.

But I can't. Because I'll blurt it out if I do.

Ceasar Flickerman is on the TV screen that we're watching. I drift out of my thoughts as he explains the scoring process, thinking back to what I did in there. If anything, I should get a one- if I'm lucky.

_I walk into the room, nervous and fidgety. They are paying close attention to me, probably wanting to see what the weak little girl can do, and I just stand in front of them for a moment. What are my strengths? Of course, I can tie knots and make fires and swim, but that doesn't help much. I also know how to weave things- bowls and nets but I'm certainly not strong, and I can't use a weapon. There is one good thing to being tiny, though; I can hide properly._

_I look around the room; it is just a bigger version of the training room. I grab some rope and begin tying the most difficult knot I know, one that Finnick can't even do, and throw it to the ground when I have made it. There is no way the game makers would be able to undo it, even if they wanted to._

_Then, as the game makers start looking bored and begin talking to each other, I tip toe to the shelves of weapons. I squirm until I fit between them, and crouch down, my body mostly camouflage._

_They aren't paying attention to me, they don't even notice. When they look back down to see what I'm doing, I'm not there._

_"She left?"_

_"Where'd she go?"_

_"Get me some more wine."_

_"Tell the peacekeepers."_

_Then I stand up, pushing the shelves out of the way and crinkling my nose as I hit my elbow. I squirm back out of my spot and stand in front of them. "I wish you had a pool, here. I love to swim." I tell them, and they all looked puzzled, like they don't quite understand how I fit in that tiny spot._

_Without another word I leave the room, going back to my own._

And now we're here, sitting on the couch, watching the scores.

When I told Finnick what I did, he hugged me and laughed a little. He told me I was good at hiding. I told him I wished there was an ocean in that room, and that I wished I told the gamemakers that I could beat you in any swimming race. He just chuckled. I think he's trying to stay strong and as happy as he can for me; if I were to see him break down and cry, I don't know what I'd do.

Seth's picture comes up on the screen, and I pull my knees closer to my chest. He makes me cringe, everything about him. His score is a ten; so is Crystal's, his district partner. Gemma and Carter, who are our other two allies, receive an eight and a ten. We have a very strong pack this year.

I rest my cheek on my knees as I listen to him announce District Three's scores. A five and a seven. I wonder what the boy did to get a seven.

Then it's me. "Annie Cresta," He starts, and I sigh. "With a score of… four!" A four is bad, but it could have been worse. Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into his side. The look Zenner gives us almost makes me laugh; he looks like he's about to throw a fit.

"And Zenner, also from District four, with a score of… nine!" They cheer for him. Finnick cheers for him, proud. I just smile. A nine. He's deadly. My best friend, my not related by blood brother, could be a murderer in a matter of days. The wave of nauseous comes over me again and I bury my face in Finnick's neck, inhaling. He smells like home. I wish I could go home.

Finnick helps me stand up, and I say goodnight to everybody. He helps me back to my room, but I stop him, holding onto his hand. "Can I sleep in with you?" He glances over his shoulder before nodding at me and leading me to his room.

Once I'm there, I change into some of his clothes. I love sleeping in Finnick's clothes, they're so comforting. The first night I ever stayed with him, I wore his clothes, and it just sort of stuck. That was almost two years ago, and it's hard to imagine being awkward around him now.

"Why so quiet?" He whispers once we're snuggled up in bed. The sheets are fluffy and soft and warm.

I don't want to talk, still. Despite how safe I feel.

"You can't expect me to be happy, Finn.." I whisper back, and he runs a hand through my hair. Why can't I just stay right here, in his bed, with him, forever? It's what I want. I don't want to go into any arena.

"I didn't say that. It's just odd, that you're not talking to me… You've been quiet lately, Annie…" I curl up closer to him, shaking me head. I don't want to talk. I just want to lie here. "Okay." He finally gives in and sighs, and the comfortable silence settling between us once more.

I sleep soundly for the first time since I left home.

When I wake up, I realize it's the day of our interviews. Tomorrow we have one more day to gain as much knowledge from our mentors as we can, and then we go into the arena the day after tomorrow. I have a feeling that me and Finnick will spend tomorrow curled up in bed.

Our escort bursts into the room, letting out a squeal at the two of us smushed together in his bed. I gasp and fall out of the bed, and Finnick groans, throwing a pillow at the woman. Almost immediately she begins to scold him, telling him he isn't allowed to sleep with his tributes.

Why does everyone automatically assume that about Finnick? They have no idea what he goes through during his time in the Capitol, no one does, not even me, so they have no right to judge. With a quick kiss to Finnick's lips I leave the room, wanting to escape the arguing.

Almost immediately I'm took into the hold of my prep team. They tell me that it's going to take most of the day to get me ready for the interview, so they get started immediately.

We had discussed our angles over dinner one night. I'm going for the sweet and innocent angle, of course. I need to look weak, helpless, and adorable, so that's the plan. Zenner is going for the protective, rough look.

I'm not surprised with the way I look once I'm done. I definitely look more like me this time around- my hair is down and curly, a water braid weaved into it, preventing it from falling down and into my face. There is barely any makeup on my face, except for some stuff on my eyes that make them look extra wide. The dress I'm forced to wear is one that I adore, for once; it reaches my knees, and it's blue. A little sparkly here and there, and it when I move, other shades of blue are shown. It makes me look like water, only not very extravagant at the same time.

On my feet are white shoes, that look a whole lot like the ones Ivory used to own, which are now mine. Or were mine. Before I know it tears are filling up my extra wide eyes, and I try desperately to stop them. I've been trying to bottle up my feelings and hold my tears in lately, even though it may not be the wisest thing to do. But I can't help it right now.

"Hey now, no crying," I hear a voice from behind me, and flip around so my back is to the mirror I was looking in. Zenner stands in the doorway, wearing a blue suit. He looks dashing, and we're matching again. Why do we always have to match? It seems too couple-like.

"These shoes, they're like Iv's," I lift my foot up to show him. Pain flashes across his face, and he nods, not offering any words. I wonder if he had made a promise to Ivory about getting me home. I hope he didn't.

"You're going to be okay, Cresta. Now come on, we have to go," He says after a moment of silence, holding the door open for me.

* * *

**I will give you a sugar cube if you write a review. They're supposed to be for horses, you know? But you readers are special so you deserve 'em!**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Interview

**Note: Gah, sorry for such a late chapter. I've been super busy lately. Hope this makes up for it? Made it as long as I could. Next chapter is the arena! Yay! What's going to happen with Seth, by the way? O.O Don't forget to type in a beautiful little review to leave me. **

* * *

Seth's interview is scary. He keeps talking about how proud he is to be the one here representing his district, about how sure he's going to win, and about how pretty the other tributes are. He mentions a few girls in particular, one of which is me. I glance up at Zenner to see his reaction, but he looks.. hard. Angry. I don't like getting angry. It's just not me.

It seems like a very short time before I'm called out. Caesar Flickerman, who is the interviewer, looks colorful this year. Bright orange hair and eyebrows, a bright orange suit. I can't help but smile at his ensemble; he seems nice enough, from what I've seen from the previous years.

As I walk out to the stage, I give him a shy smile. He seems to be excited, grinning a pearly white smile. I feel so tiny compared to him, like I do most big men.

Once I reach the chairs, he takes my hand. I blush slightly, which makes him laugh. I don't really understand why he's laughing at me- he mustn't know I blush all the time. As I sit, my eyes scan over the crowd- I shouldn't be looking for Finnick, but I am.

"How delightful it is to meet you, Miss Cresta!" He says, grinning again. I straighten my dress and smile kindly at him.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mr Flickerman-" He cuts me off, shaking his head.

"Please, call me Caesar." I give a tiny giggle, looking down at my lap. My cheeks are burning, and I don't even know why. The crowd laughs with me. "My apologies for cutting you off. You were saying?"

I look back to him, "I said it's super nice to meet you, too. I was looking forward to seeing what color your hair was going to be this year- am I allowed to tell you my favorite color? That you've had before? That year you had it green, like the sea." The crowd laughs again, probably at my cuteness. I was right when I thought I was a lot like the twelve year olds. I'm probably going to be more adorable then Adriana. "I love the sea and all it's creatures."

The crowds goes quiet now, as my voice took on a twinge of sadness. It's pretty clear that I'm going to be one of the ones dead in there, I'm never going to see the sea again.

"Oh, I would imagine- District Four, the fishing district! How about, you get into the arena, work those swimming skills, and return home to give me some swimming lessons?"

I can't hold my jaw closed at his last comment, and it falls open. "You- You don't know how to swim?" My eyes go wide, and the crowd laughs at me again. I have to try not to pout at them.

"No, my dear, I can't say I do. But this interview isn't about me, hm? Can you tell me about your district partner? Zenner, is it? The reaping of your district was quite touching this year, had me tearing up at the hug."

My gaze drops down to my fingers. I wish I didn't have to talk about the reaping, but I can't just say no, can I? "Zen's my best friend. We've been best friend's as long as I can remember- even though he's the same age as my sister, pretty much."

"Well, isn't that a shame? Two best friends, entering the games together?" He says it to the crowd, and they 'awhh'.

"It is. I remember, when I was a little kid, my sister? She used to tease us about getting married one day," I say it with a giggle, shrugging my shoulders. I had to add it, in an attempt to clear Finnick's name- I'm sure everyone watching right now knows about the rumours printed in the magazines about us.

Caesar grins, raising his eyebrows, "Well, how do you, and Zenner, feel about an earlier comment made about your beauty by a certain Seth earlier this evening?"

Why did he have to bring this up? My eyes scan the crowd once more, and I cross my legs, moving my foot up and down. Somewhere, far away, I spot Finnick, sitting between a row of females. He's watching me closely, his eyes staring, but his hands fool with the other women's hair, touching their faces and arms. A twinge of anger hits me, but I push it away. It's not Finnick's fault he has to do this. Those people could be sponsors for us.

"Well, honestly? I think those words were very sweet, and kind, of course. I don't get called pretty very often," I say with a nod; the urge to vomit comes back, thinking about what he said to me. I can almost feel his smirk from on stage.

"You? You're beautiful! A real mermaid- all you need now is some sea colored hair! Am I right?" Caesar says to the audience, and they cheer. Some of them give cat calls, whistles. My skin gets goosebumps, my cheeks turning bright pink. I smile despite how I feel on the inside.

"Thank you… really, you're all so kind. I'm glad I got the chance to meet some of you, before, well, you know." I pause, "And, hey, Caesar? Wanna know a secret? About Seth?" I smile shyly, leaning in closer to the man. "I think he's pretty too."

'Oooh's come from the audience, and I blush, hiding my face. The urge to vomit is so strong, I wonder if I'll throw up all over the stage. "Hm, well, isn't that interesting? It's simply too bad that his interview is over, it would have been lovely to see his reaction to that." Caesar stands, so I do, too. "It looks like our time is almost up, Annie. Such a sweet girl, I look forward to watching you, and maybe talking to you again." He winks at me, but I don't understand. He's just being nice. "Good luck, and may the odds be in your favour " He takes my hand, raising it in the air between us. The crowd roars. My eyes find Finnick's again. I think I did a well enough job. "Annie Cresta, the little mermaid!"

There's something about his tone that I didn't like. The wink- what was with the wink? I don't get it. I curtsy slightly once my hand is free, waving at the audience, before I head off the stage. Peacekeepers show me to the place where I can watch the rest of the interviews.

It's then, that I realize, that I will be going into the arena tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will die. I get one more night with Finnick, that's all. Not even twenty four hours. I know, that if I only get one more night in this place we call Panem, that I'd like to spend it curled up in Finnick's arms, where I feel safe. I have my letters wrote to my family, I know they'll be okay. Finnick may not be okay, though. I wish I could stay and protect him from everything bad in the world.

The rest of the interviews aren't too entertaining. I zone out for a lot of them. Before long I'm brought back to my room, where I strip free of my outfit and the bit of makeup I'm wearing. I have no words to offer Zenner right now, I'll see him in the morning. He knows I need to spend this night with Finnick. Everyone knows it.

The second I'm into a comfy t-shirt and shorts, I sneak out to wait for Finnick. It takes a few hours for him to come back, stinking of perfume and alcohol, but he comes back. Strangely, he hasn't been drinking, which I'm thankful for.

I wish he didn't have to go to parties on my last night. I mentally scold myself for thinking so selfishly, but I can't help it. Finnick is mine, he's the only one I want to kiss. The other people of the Capitol shouldn't get to have him.

"Finn," I say softly, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I got away as soon as I could," He sighs, running his hands through my hair. As much as I want to pull him over to the bed to cuddle with him, I know he needs to clean himself up, wash the hands away that were on him.

"It's okay, Finn, I promise. You should go have a shower though, okay? I know.. it must be hard…" I trail off, and he nods, pressing a kiss to my forehead. Am I really never going to be able to kiss him again?

As soon as I hear the shower start, I sink to the floor. This isn't fair. I don't want to go. I want to stay right here, right with Finnick, and cuddle and kiss and stay safe with him forever. It isn't fair. I rub my eyes with my hands, holding the tears back. There's no time for anymore tears.

I stay like that until Finnick returns and lifts me up and into his bed. It isn't fair. It just isn't. Nothing in this world is fair. All the starvation, all the deaths and violence and prostitution. Nothing is fair. Silently, I bury my face in the crook of Finnick's neck. The only thing he tells me is that he'll do everything he can to get me home, that I have to stay strong and keep my hope up. He tells me that I'm special and beautiful and that Zenner will protect me. I just nod at his question and words, and soon, I fall asleep.

* * *

Reeeeeview, please? c:


	9. Chapter 8 - Welcome To The Arena

**_Note: This is the longest chapter yet! Show some love and review?_**

* * *

_"Ten…"_

Ten seconds until I die. Only ten. Ten more seconds to live. Breathe, Annie.

_"Nine…"_

I glance around the arena- it's beautiful. The cornucopia is sat right beside a river- it reminds me so much of the ocean, I can hear the waves crashing against the rocks that line it. It's not wild like the ocean, though, not rough, not at all. It's calm. Soothing.

Everything else looks like flat land, for awhile at least. When I look to my left, I can see some trees in the distance. Everywhere else just looks flat and grassy. The river continues on, for a long time, clearly, because I cannot see the end of it. I do notice, that it is very, very deep. I can't see the bottom from where I am. There are also large pieces of metal in some parts of the water, maybe keeping it from over flowing.

There must be another part of the arena that I cannot see, a part that has a forest or mountains of some sort, too.

Mountains seem very unlikely, though. It still looks flat. A mountain would be noticeable.

_"Eight…"_

To my left is Seth. He smirks over at me. Adriana and Zenner are out of my view, on the other side of the cornucopia, I suppose. I wish it was Zenner beside me, and not Seth. I wish he wasn't looking at all the weapons like a child looks at presents under a Christmas tree, too.

_"Seven…"_

What am I supposed to do when the countdown reaches zero? Run and hide or go to Zenner or what?

_"Six…"_

I hear a 'Woo!' of excitement from the other side of the cornucopia. I'm assuming it's one of the girls in our career pack, because I doubt anyone else would be excited like that. Are you even allowed to speak during this countdown? I guess it doesn't matter.

_"Five…"_

Maybe I can step off and blow myself up before it reaches one. No, I couldn't possibly. Zenner… it'd be too hard on him. And Finnick. I promised Finnick I'd have hope.

_"Four…"_

What is Finnick doing right now? Watching this, surely. I miss him already and it's only been a few hours. I hope he's okay. I remember when he was in the arena, I watched constantly. I even stayed off school so I could watch. We weren't as close back then as we are now, but he was still important to me.

_"Three…"_

I look back to the river. Maybe I can just swim forever, and wait everyone else out. I don't plan on hurting anyone, I can't. I don't know how I'm going to react when Zenner hurts anyone, either.

_"Two…"_

I love you, Finnick. I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad. I love you, Ivory. I love you, Zenner.

_"One…"_

A gong sounds, and all at once it's chaotic. I stand on my plate, just watching everything go past me for a moment. Seth, and the other careers, including Zenner, run straight into the mouth of the cornucopia. They grab weapons immediately.

Most of the others run, in all different directions. Out of the eighteen other tributes, only seven of them hesitate. Two of those seven run towards the cornucopia. I have to close my eyes, I can't watch. I can't move. I'm frozen solid, a statue. Screams echo in my ears- people are dying. People are dying, and I can't move. People are dying, and I can't save them. I hear their screams and their cries and their pleads, but I can't help them. I can't.

Suddenly, I'm picked up, and thrown over a shoulder. I start to panic, only to stop when I realize it's Zenner. He will protect me, he won't let them hurt me. He won't let me be one of those screaming souls that are getting murdered currently. He brings me far away from all the fighting that's happening before he sets me down. I feel sick, I can't hold it back. Turning to my right, I throw up any food that was in my belly from earlier today- thank goodness my hair is tied back into a knot.

I look to Zenner once I'm done, and he looks wild. His eyes are scary, very scary. Rabid looking. It looks like he's enjoying this, the rush coming from the blood. I notice the machete he's holding has blood on it. It's dripping with it, actually. The sick feeling comes back, and I clamp my hand over my mouth. He hurt someone. That is someone elses blood on that weapon. Who is the boy I'm looking at right now? Surely it isn't the boy I met seventeen years ago, the day I was born.

Zenner shakes his head at the way I'm looking at him, reaching out to hold my shoulder. I jump away, scared of him. There's blood on his hands.

The wild look disappears immediately, and pain replaces it. I can't tell if it's emotional pain, or physical pain. Either way, I don't have time to think about it right now. "Zenner!" I scream at him, pointing over his shoulder. All at once, he flips around, stabbing the machete right into the heart of the boy that was approaching us.

The boy, who is the boy from District three, coughs up blood before he sinks to the ground. My heart sinks when I realize he is Adriana's district partner. Silently I pray that they weren't close.

As soon as Adriana's name enters my mind, I look back to the cornucopia. There's no more fighting going on- there are bodies on the ground, soaking in blood, but no more fighting. I don't see Adriana's body, though, luckily.

There are maybe five lifeless people at the cornucopia. And with the boy Zenner just killed, that means there are six children that have died today. Six. Six people that have families who will be mourning their losses today. Hanging my head, I squeeze my eyes shut. The tears fall anyways. None of this is fair.

I hear Zenner clean his weapon off in the grass, then I hear it sliding into his belt. After another second his arms are around me, picking me up. I can't look at him. He just killed a person right in front of me, the blood of the victims is now on my clothes. But I can't keep them closed forever; opening my eyes again, I shake my head. "Just because I'm crying doesn't mean I can't walk," I tell him, and he nods.

Setting me down, he chuckles. "Sorry, Cresta. I didn't know." His eyes are back to normal. He's back to being my Zenner. But the body in the grass proves that my Zenner is gone. Long gone.

"Hurry up, you little shits!" Seth calls over to us, cutting me off.

I sigh and wipe at my eyes, following along. It's scary quiet now that all the action is over.

"Now that the fighting is over, we need a plan," Gemma, the girl from two, says as she swings her mace around in a playful manor, or so it seems. The thought of getting beat to death with it scares me half to death. "I think that we should sort through all of these things and burn anything we don't need."

"Why can't… why can't we give it to the others? They might need it, guys… it's not fair that we have all this…" I mumble weakly, and Zenner nudges my arm. Gemma laughs at me, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me. Two of us can make a fire, the rest can start sorting through things for now. Then tonight, once it gets dark, we'll split up and start hunting." This is the boy from two talking this time, Carter.

Seth clears his throat, nodding. "Annie, come with me. We'll make the fire." Reflexively, Zenner pushes me behind him. I don't need protection from Seth, not yet. He won't hurt me, not right now.

"Okay," I nod, patting Zenner's back before walking to him. "By the way, is anyone h-hurt?"

All at once, the others look themselves over. When no one speaks up, Seth grabs my arm. We grab some firewood, as well as matches, that were in the cornucopia, before looking around for a good spot.

"Isn't, uhm, having a fire in the open dangerous? I mean, the other tributes could see the smoke…" I ask quietly, looking down at my feet. I can't get sick every time someone gets hurt, I tell myself. I can't let myself feel for all the others, either.

"Oh, Sweetie," he starts, chuckling. Dropping his pile, he stops walking, and takes out one of his small knives from his belt. He also has a sword, as well as these other things, that I don't know the name of. They look very scary though, and very deathly, too. Slowly, very slowly, he raises the knife to my cheek. A scream gets caught in my throat- he could kill me right now, and it would be my fault for agreeing to come with him. "We want the tributes to come to us. It would be much easier than going out to hunt them."

The tip of his knife trails along my cheek bone; if he were to press any harder, it would slice through. He smiles as he does and a very small trickle of blood appearing on my cheek. I wish I could scream for Zenner, but I can't.

"I'm very glad that you haven't told anyone about what I've said to you," He says quietly, even though we're out of the other's ear shot. I can't help but wonder what Finnick is thinking and doing right now, what Ivory is thinking and doing right now. I picture my family, huddled around the small TV in our home with Zenner's family, holding hands and crying. My heart hurts, I realize, and the homesickness hits me.

"Of course I haven't told," I mumble, flinching away from the knife. "Please don't hurt me."

What else is there for me to do besides beg? I can't fight, I won't fight. Besides, I have nothing to hurt him with, even if I could. He pulls the knife away and rubs his finger along the cut, or scratch, rather, collecting the blood before licking it off his finger. He is a sick boy, he needs help. Getting pleasure out of hurting someone is a sickness.

"I won't hurt you yet, you've been good. Haven't hurt anyone, but we can work around that, can't we? Don't cry," He snickers at my tears, which have started to slip down my cheeks once more. "We have a fire to make."

I wipe at my eyes, trying to get them to stop tearing up, and nod. Once he finds a good enough place, he starts to build one with the pile he had dropped earlier. I sit in the grass and hand him pieces of wood from my own pile. "Seth, may I ask you something?" I ask him, as polite as ever. Just because we're in a fight to the death, doesn't mean I have an excuse to be mean, even if he is cruel and scary.

"Make it quick," He mutters back, taking one of the matches to light up the wood.

"How can you… and Zenner… just… hurt people? Zenner just… killed an innocent boy without even flinching… It's like I don't even know who he is anymore…" I whimper a little, pulling my knees to my chest. I don't know why I'm saying this to Seth, of all people, but I can't help it. Maybe I'm trying to discover his soft side?

"I've been training most of my life for this. Killing people is in my blood. It's nothing. Those are complete strangers, they have to die for me to win," he explains non-chalently. My eyes drift back to the river; the roar of it is soothing. It's quite large, larger than I thought it was when I was standing on my plate. I can't wait to go swimming in it.

"Don't you feel guilt?" There was a moment of silence before my question, and as soon as it leaves my lips, Zenner appears beside me.

"Guilt about what, Cresta? What're you two talking about?" He wraps his arm around my shoulder- there is no longer blood on his fingers, so I lean into his body for comfort. His cheek finds its way to my head, and he rests on me. I'm glad he doesn't ask how the scratch on my cheek appeared.

Seth rolls his eyes at us, making a fake vomiting sound. It's little acts like those that remind me that he, despite how monstrous he is, is still a person with a family at home, still a person who will have people mourning his death if he dies. "Nothing, shit head. I'm going to go and check on the others, you two love birds can enjoy your time alone together." He winks at me as he stands, and I blush. Why must I blush so much?

Once he's a few feet away, Zenner starts to speak, only to get cut off by the canons. I count them as they echo through the arena. Six. Six people dead. I squirm until my forehead is on my knees, and I squeeze my eyes shut. There's no words that can comfort me from Zenner; the only person that can make this better right now is Finnick, and he's not here. So Zen doesn't try, instead he stays silent, giving me time to myself.

My alone time gets interrupted, though, when I hear a scream coming from the cornucopia.

* * *

_**Note: I just love Seth, don't you? **_


	10. Chapter 9 - Fears

**Note: Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter. Reviews are my motivation, so... *wink wink, nudge nudge* **

* * *

My head snaps toward the sound of screams, but I can't seem to find the source at first. It's ear piercing, a female's scream. There is no immediate danger, that I know for sure, because I see no blood, see no violence. Part of me breathes a sigh of relief when I realize it's Gemma, the girl from District two, screaming from the water.

But, if she's screaming, that must mean there's something in the water.

I freeze in place, and Zenner jumps up immediately. He tugs on my arm, getting me to my feet, and my legs start to move towards the group. I still feel like I'm frozen by the fire, but somehow I move. I don't know how I manage it, but I do. I need to stop being so afraid of screams and violence. These are the hunger games. I am going to die.

I decided awhile ago, that when I die, I don't want to be afraid. I don't want to be sad and crying and begging for my life. If I'm going to die, I want it to be peaceful. Maybe, if I get wounded and still survive, Zenner will drop me into the ocean. Drowning would be a lovely way to die, I think.

I heard once, that if you drown, you become a mermaid or a merman. I also heard, that when you go to heaven, you can be whoever you want to be, be whatever you want to be. My heaven would be a beach, for as far as you could see.

I realize we've reached the camp, and get drawn out of my day dream. Gemma is coughing and sputtering on the shore, her screams now stopped. My eyes glance up from her when I start to hear the laughter.

Seth, Crystal, and Carter are all laughing. Seth is doubled over, Carter is crying. Crystal has more of the silent type of laughter, the scary kind, like the girls from school used to use when they were laughing at me. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart, half of me longing to be back in school.

"You assholes!" Gemma screams, hitting her fists into the ground. There's something I'm not getting, not understanding, because now Zenner is laughing with the others. He gives Carter a high five. "I fucking hate you guys!"

I flinch back at her words, looking at the others with wide eyes. Carter catches my look, and says between his laughter, "She's scared of the water, dumbass."

My mouth falls open slightly; why would they put her into a situation where she's so scared? If she doesn't know how to swim, it isn't safe for her to be in the water. "Oh yeah, like you guys know how to swim!" She roars, clearly angry. What else is there for me to do but help her?

Crouching down beside her, I wipe some of the muck from her arms. Dirt and sand and pebbles were sticking to her. "Hey, let's look and see if we can find a towel to dry you with, okay?" I say to her softly, just as Crystal shoves my shoulder so I fall onto my bottom. I look at her for a moment, giving her a look of pity.

It's true, I do pity her. I feel bad that she has no kindness inside of her. If she has no sympathy, no part of her feels or cares, it means she was probably given a reason to bury that deep inside of her when she was a child. My guess is right, because pain flashes through her eyes for a split second before she rolls them, snorting at me.

Gemma, still clearly shaken up, isn't as angry anymore. She nods, taking hold on my arm, and I help her up. "It's okay, you're okay. The ocean isn't that scary, it's just water," I tell her under my breath, hoping I can make her feel better. I'm taking a chance by caring for her, one that can backfire and hit me in the face, but part of me is telling me that won't happen.

"Coming from the mermaid," She mutters, and I go quiet. With a little bit of trouble I help her over to the sorted piles.

"What happened?" I ask her, as I start looking through the crates. A towel isn't hard to find, there's plenty of them. Too many for just our group, they should be shared equally.

"Well, those fucking-" I stop her, giving her a look. She raises her eyebrows. "What?"

"Your.. language. It isn't very lady like. Cursing isn't very kind," I say quietly again, gently putting a towel over her shoulders. She huffs but nods, pulling the towel tighter around her.

"Well, Carter thought it would be funny if I went for a swim. He knows I can't swim, especially in crazy water like that." She shakes her head. "I'll get him back, considering he can't swim either. I doubt the other two know how to either. There aren't any oceans in our homes."

I look at her in awe; I couldn't imagine not knowing how to swim. "I'm at the beach whenever I can be," I tell her, "Or, I mean, I was at the beach whenever I could be. Not anymore, obviously." My smile fades, one of sadness replacing it. She studies my face for a long time before speaking again.

"You think you're going to die, huh?" Her question takes me by surprise. Anyone in their right mind knows I'm going to die, there's no need for her to rub it in by asking unnecessary questions.

"Well, I think there are others here that are more worthy of the victor title," I say with a little shrug, leaning forward to wipe my hands in her towel.

"Hey," I glance up to meet her eyes at her tone. It's soft and gentle. Obviously she doesn't use it much, because she glances around like she's paranoid she'll be heard, even though the others are all the way at the fire. "I think your odds are just as good as the rest of ours."

Her words make me smile, and I nod, "Thank you." Just as quick as her soft side came out, it disappears, a scowl replacing it instead.

"Now hurry up and hang this towel up to dry. I'll be over to the fire." Gemma snaps at me, tossing the towel gently at me. I just stand and nod, looking around for a place to make a clothes line.

As Gemma turns to walk away, I search through the piles until I find a wire. Setting the wire and towel down, I find the spare weapons pile, until I find the biggest sword there. It's as tall as my chest, and it'll serve the purpose, I'm sure.

Dragging it to the mucky sandy shore that are nothing like the shores or beaches we have at home, I dig the sword in as deep into the ground as I can get it. It's not sturdy, and anyone stronger than me would be able to pull it out, but it'll do. Leaving it, I go back to the wire and grab it up, deciding on making a makeshift clothesline this way.

I wrap one end around the sword multiple times, tying one of the best knots I know to hold it in place. I then guide the wire back to the cornucopia, where I repeat the tying process. Once it's tight, I hang the wet towel on it to dry.

After my little job is done, I walk to the fire and sit beside it. The sun starts to go down, and I realize that I've survived a few hours in the arena. If I can survive the first few hours, maybe I can survive a few days.

"I made a clothesline," I say after a silence settled between us. Gemma is glaring at the boys, giving them the silent treatment, and Zenner looks tired. Crystal plays with a knife, sharpening it on another.

"A what?" Seth says, tilting his head. Maybe they were one of the rich families in their district, and they never had to use a clothesline before.

"A clothesline. You hang things on it to dry," I nod a little, and I can tell Zenner is trying his hardest not to laugh at Seth's stupidity. I reach over and hit his shoulder. "Be nice, Zenner," I warn him quietly. He just nods.

"Well, good girl. You made yourself useful," The look in his eyes when he says the first part scares me. It's like he owns me. I'm not his pet, he can't control me. I drop my gaze and nod, glad it's dark enough that my blush isn't noticeable.

As Seth starts to talk about hunting, I zone out to my thoughts of Finnick. I can't help but wonder what he's doing right now, if he's watch me, or if he's in bed with some woman. Something is telling me that he's watching, so my eyes trail up to the sky to look. This is just an arena, outside of this is the Capitol. Everything in here is man made, someone created it.

"Cresta," Seth snaps his fingers in front of my face, bringing me back. "You, Zenner, and Crystal will be staying here tonight as we hunt. It will be the same schedule tomorrow night, and the night after that." There's a hint of annoyance in his voice. I know he wants to stay here with me, instead. "So watch out for camp. And," He shoves a knife into my hand, and I start to shake at the feeling of the metal. "If anyone comes close, you have my permission to kill them."

I wish I could laugh and make a joke out of his words. Instead I look down at the weapon I'm holding and nod dumbly. After kissing below my ear, making it look like he was whispering something to me, Seth runs to catch up to the others. I feel sick again.

Part of me wants to throw this knife into the fire I'm looking at. Another part of me wants to cry and scream and beg Finnick to get me out of here. Another part of me want to throw up anything that's in my belly right now. But instead, I sit silently and put the knife down beside me. I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight, there's no point in even trying.

Slowly, I start to drift back into my thoughts of Finnick.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Beginning Of The End

**Note: WOW. I've had this chapter written for AGES and I forgot to post it. Wow. A new chapter should be coming within the next few hours, to make up for this one taking so long to post. Xoxo**

* * *

The days are long and repetitive. There's nothing really different. Each day I make the meals, fish, and swim. The others hunt during the night, sit around the fire during the night, and sometimes go for walks. I like the few jobs I'm given to do when I'm not swimming, they keep me busy.

Every second or third day we hear screaming. The game makers must be getting bored of us all sitting around during the day times, so they send out what sounds to be very scary monsters. The screams must be amplified so we can hear them, so they can torment us- those are the times I sob and cling to Zenner like my life depends on it. I'll never forget the screams of the tributes I never knew of.

I'm not ashamed to cry on TV. Why should I be? It's not like I'll ever see any of the people watching ever again. I try not to think of my family watching at home and how much it must hurt their hearts to see me so afraid, because that only makes it worse. I cannot think of them, I can't. It makes everything so much worse than it already is.

Seth hints a little more each day that my time is soon coming. Zenner never leaves my side, no matter what, yet Seth still finds ways to get me alone. Usually, he wakes me up throughout the night and talks to me that way. I hate those times. I haven't got a peaceful rest since I was home in District Four.

I wish I could be home in my bed wearing my twin outfit. Or home in Finnick's bed, in Finnick's arms. I just wish I was home.

Currently it's evening. I haven't heard a canon in two days- it's our thirteen day in the arena, almost two weeks, and there are still eleven of us left. Something inside of me is telling me that the peacefulness our pack is experiencing is going to come to an end very soon.

"I think," Seth starts, pacing back and forth. We're all sat around the fire- Crystal, then Gemma, then Carter, then me and Zenner. I'm in Zenner's arms, needing more warmth. Out of all the supplies in the cornucopia, I couldn't find one blanket. Plenty of wet towels around, but no blankets. "That it's time we get these games rolling. There are still six other tributes we've yet to kill before it's our turn to fight it out." A smile, a sickeningly sweet smile, creeps across his mouth. The 'six tributes' comment was directed at me. There are six in our pack, and five other tributes still out there. I'm the other tribute to complete the six that are left to kill.

Zenner must know this too, because his arms tighten around me. "Fine, tomorrow morning, bright and early, we'll start hunting them." Zenner announces, his finger making the shape of a knot on my arm.

Two days ago, Me and Zenner were swimming in the river, when he told me that it was soon going to be time for us to split up and leave the group. The plan was to sneak away during our guarding shift while the others are out hunting. We'd have to have the perfect timing, because Zenner would have to kill Crystal or Gemma, whoever it was that was on duty to stay with us to guard, and then the canon would go off. We'd have to grab the backpacks- that I'm supposed to have packed already- and make a run for it before the others come back.

For some reason, this little knot is telling me that tonight is the night.

"Fine. Tomorrow, we all go out hunting. We'll abandon camp and sleep in the trees. Tonight, we all stay and rest by the fire." Seth nods, and the others of our group agree with him.

I can feel Zenner tensed up against me, even though he nods too. I know that means our plan won't work- not if everyone is staying here. Zenner can't take on four other career tributes, it won't be able to happen.

Everyone breaks off into their little couples to talk, and I look up at Zenner worriedly. I know he's worried as well- it's written all over his face to someone who knows him better than he knows himself. "C'mon, Cresta. Let's look for that blanket once more."

So we get up and head towards our items, which have dwindled down to very little after almost two weeks. We've run out of most of our food, which is why I've been fishing everyday, but the weapons are still there.

Quickly, Zen starts to fill a pack with steady hands. He takes half of what's left of the food, as well as two canteens of water, some matches, a container, first aid things. I keep glancing over my shoulder, murmuring 'it's safe' or 'they're not watching' or 'you might want to hurry' every few moments.

Before long, it's dark. The moon is bright, as well as the stars. Zenner whispers that he'll give the knot-signal once it's time, and we head back over to lie down by the fire. We're the first ones to lie down and stare up at the colorful stars, but the others don't take long to follow suit.

My mind drifts back to the time when me and Finnick used to lie on the beach and look up to the stars. It seems like so long ago, forevers ago.

I had asked if he knew of a place outside of Panem, a place that saw the same stars and the same moon. If there was a place on the other side of the sea, considering the world was flat and it had to end somewhere. I suggested that Panem is surrounded by a net so we wouldn't fall off, and he laughed at me.

I still wonder what would happen if you just started to swim in the ocean and didn't come back. But now I'll never find out the answer.

In the middle of a night, a hand grabs my wrist. I assume it's Zenner, but when I turn my head to the side and open my eyes, I'm faced with my best friend that's still fake sleeping. Instead the hand pulls me up and onto my feet, silently starting to drag me away.

"It's time for you to die, little Mermaid," the man, who I now realize is Seth, whispers to me, dragging me to the other side of the cornucopia. There's no point for me to fight him- he's so much stronger than me, it'd be so useless. I open my mouth to scream for help, for Zenner, for Finnick, for anyone, but nothing comes out.

His hands press me against the opposite side of the big horn, pinning me against it, and he smirks. "I'm surprised you two have stuck around, honestly. I figured you would have left after the first week was over." His mouth is close enough to my ear that I feel his breath, and I try to squirm away.

I do not like this situation. I do not like this man. I must break free.

The audience must be stuck to the edge of their seats by this point, and I wouldn't blame them. I simply hope Ivory has enough sense to turn herself around and close her eyes. I don't want her to see me die.

Seth starts to kiss along my neck. He seems to like kisses for a scary monster. His kisses are cut short though, by the howl of pain that leaves his mouth. My eyes, which were squeezed shut, have now flown open to see Zenner standing behind Seth, stabbing the boy in the shoulder.

He releases me and I crumble to the ground, wishing I could curl up and cry my eyes out. Instead I'm forced to listen to the fighting going on in front of me.

They are of equal strength, really. Zenner is big and strong and can be so violent when he needs to be. Seth is just overall scary all the time.

I hear cries of pain and grunting. For a moment I think they're going to kill each other, but Zenner knocks Seth to the ground and runs to me. "Annie, now, run! Go!" He yells at me, trying to get me to focus on getting my legs to move. When they don't do as they're told, he quickly starts to drag me away.

The boy left on the ground, Seth, is starting to get up as I finally start to run. Crystal, Gemma, and Carter are called over, but after that we're out of ear shot. We keep running and running, on adrenaline only- our bellies are empty. Our pack of things we need is left behind. Our main and only focus is to get somewhere safe.

It doesn't take long for me to have to stop and catch my breath. My limbs are tired from so much movement that I'm not used to, I need a break. Zenner lets me for a few moments, but forces me to come along again when we start to hear the others again. They're closing in on us, and quickly. We won't be able to outrun them and it's all my fault. If I were bigger, stronger, we could have continued to run on. Zenner's too loaded down with weapons to carry me long distances, and if I were to jump into the river to try to get away, I'd probably drown from the waves.

A knife is quickly shoved into my hand, but then Zenner pushes me behind him, just as we're surrounded. Seth is almost hysterical with rage- his eyes are dark and dilated, his breath rugged, laughter bubbling out from his mouth. They're all laughing, all four of them. Any smidge of friendship created within the last few weeks has disappeared, and hatred and disgust has been replaced by them. The way they look at us clearly tells me that they see us as nothing more than animals waiting to be slaughtered.

* * *

_**Review please! **_


End file.
